Como láminas de aluminio
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Se ha acostumbrado a verlo caminar entre el límite de la cordura, resistiendo mientras recita a un público vacío, quizá indiferente, porque para ellos solamente es otro loco. Qué tediosa es la locura, para Kuro la pérdida conduce al olvido, anestesia los recuerdos con vacío y apatía. Qué molestia, ha vuelto a caer ante un consuelo de tontos.


**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Servamp' pertenece a Tanaka Strike. Imagen de pixivid=1414036. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Contextualización** : canon-divergente; Puede ambientarse en el final de la guerra y el mundo de algunos SerVamps y Eves se fue al carajo…

La voz interior del personaje está en _cursiva_.

Entre paréntesis (recuerdos abstractos).

 **Advertencias** : Muy posible OoC. Tal vez, falta de coherencia. E insinuaciones de Muertes de Personajes. Smut de subtexto (?)

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **Como láminas de aluminio**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Se ha acostumbrado a verlo caminar entre el límite de la cordura, resistiendo mientras recita a un público vacío, quizá indiferente, porque para ellos solamente es otro loco. Qué tediosa es la locura, para Kuro la pérdida conduce al olvido, anestesia los recuerdos con vacío y apatía.

Qué molestia, ha vuelto a caer ante un consuelo de tontos.

Las caricias son osadas, las uñas como garras raspan y marcan todo a su paso; Le exige toda su atención. Su cuello gotea y escuece un poco en ardor que le recuerda su existencia, en su pecho sigue habiendo un agujero de las pérdidas y las vidas que se han ido ( _por tu culpa_ , su conciencia alterna no se cansa de canturrear).

Labios furiosos le roban el aliento que ya no necesita y sigue exhalando en un reflejo irónico. (Hay un cuerpo sin vida con una sonrisa eterna). Sus colmillos se contraen al raspar la lengua ajena, espesa y amarga le sabe la sangre compartida, (coágulos, coágulos, de sangre que ya terminó de brotar. Puesto que ya no hay, se perdió demasiado). Son dientes, incisos chocando, lenguas mordidas, labios partidos. Esa risa maniática que de tanto en tanto llega a sus oídos en medio del estupor y el frenesí.

— _Nii-san_ , _nii-san_ , _nii-san_ …

Ruegos, respuestas mudas con sus manos sosteniendo más fuerte, sin necesidad de control porque a Lawless él ya no puede dañarlo, ya está tan roto como su lamentable hermano mayor. Juramentos rotos que desean ser restaurados con los susurros de sus respiraciones aceleradas. Calor siendo tomado a la fuerza, se roban en un intento de alejar la frialdad de su interior, ilusos son pero les gusta ese placebo en nombre del éxtasis.

—Tú nunca vas abandonarme, _Nii-san_ —. Mantras dichos a su oído para el confort de ambos.

El interior de Lawless se contrae al contacto de sus colmillos enterrarse en el hombro. Agita las caderas con fuerza impropia, quiere desintegrarse y desaparecer. (Como lo hicieron ellos, alejándose del dolor. Carmesí y oscuridad). Como una lámina de alumnio, su silueta se asoma en los ensombrecidos ojos de Lawless, descontrol y desequilibrio se manifiestan en ellos. Las puertas cerradas de sus corazones que ya ni se animan a tocar, ni por casualidad.

Son piritas.

Y excava, se sumerge y contrae, sin parar. Jadean en sus cuellos, con la piel llena de transpiración que hace a sus manos resbalar, por sus piernas, los brazos y raspan en el estómago. Se siguen sosteniendo en un abrazo, lacerados por los pedazos rotos. La energía los recorre, Lawless no se contiene a la hora de expresarlo y él solo pone más fuerza a sus estocadas. Ash suspira en los labios de su hermano, con desespero y abandono. Se abstienen de llamarse con esos nombres que ya no les representan. (Expiraron con la vida de sus contratantes. Nada es para siempre); La noche es fría y sin Luna, y ellos siguen ardiendo en la fricción.

Los escalofríos erizan sus pieles, la suya se contrae ante la sensibilidad de los roces en su pecho. Están tan cerca del fin, el único al que podrán aspirar. Y explota, en luz blanca y un ruido sordo, su mente se aclara y el demonio en su interior se calla.

Como a la Lawless le gusta decir, y Ash negará reconocer, son otra historia más de un alma y corazones rotos.

Así caen en un manojo de miembros al desnudo, antes de volver a comenzar.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Ciertamente hay mucho que deje al aire, tal vez algún día lo reescriba como estaba pensando a ser originalmente… Quería un PoV de Lawless y Kuro entrelazados, con ellos consolándose, uno al borde la locura y otro por complacencia ante la muerte de sus Eves, e iba a tener insinuaciones LawLicht, entonces bye.

(Mahiru y Licht mueren en la batalla final con Tsubaki y el C3 porque los servamps iban a morir a manos de Tsubakiun~ porque ese es su deber, acabar con los Servamps y sus Eves se interpusieron).

 **Referencias: 1) Pirita es el oro de los tontos** , literalmente lo confunden con oro al ser un mineral de sulfuro de hierros de color amarillo y de brillo metálico.

 **2)** Cuando hablo de lámina de aluminio me refiero al efecto que tienen dos personas de reflejarse, que a diferencia del cristal o espejo que devuelve la similitud, y **sus reflejos resaltan características de maneras exageradas del otro y no de la misma forma que el original**. Como cuando se visita la casa de los espejos en un parque de diversiones.

Saludos.

Lizie.

P. D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.


End file.
